


he told me it wasn't going to be okay, and he wouldn't kiss me (but he covered my body with his body)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Biting, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Choking, Dominance and Submission, Light angs, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, References to Rape Fantasies, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: - Ты навредишь себе, - бормочет Стив, прекрасно понимая, что его слова идут вразрез с его же действиями. - Не хочу, чтобы это помешало тебе завтра сражаться. Ты нам нужен, Бар… Баки.- Я не сломаюсь, если кто-то засунет член мне в задницу, Кэп. Даже если это будешь ты и твой огромный хер.- Блядский боже, - шипит Стив.- Ну же, давай, я смогу принять, - шепчет Баки и вызывающе вскидывает подбородок, отчего Стиву открывается потрясающий вид на покрытое засосами и укусами горло. Завтра этот человек отправится со Стивом на войну, а его кожа еще долго будет хранить следы его рук и губ, и это знание делает со Стивом что-то невероятное даже не смотря на то, что он помнит:чем бы они не занимались, оно ничего не значит. По крайней мере, не для Баки.Хороший трах, так он тогда сказал?Уж это Стив в состоянии обеспечить. Не бескорыстно, разумеется.- Тогда за работу, Солдат.Или:Проект "Озарение": до и после.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	he told me it wasn't going to be okay, and he wouldn't kiss me (but he covered my body with his body)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he told me it wasn't going to be okay, and he wouldn't kiss me (but he covered my body with his body)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445614) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_There's a look on your face I would like to knock out  
See the sin in your grin and the shape of your mouth  
All I want is to see you in terrible pain  
Though we won't ever meet I'll remember your name  
  
(Ты так смотришь, что меня так и тянет тебе врезать,  
Твоя улыбка есть воплощение греха.  
Больше всего на свете я хочу увидеть, как ты корчишься в агонии.  
Мы никогда больше не увидимся, но имя твое я вовек не забуду)  
  
(Placebo – "Fuck U")_

– Полагаю, это значит, что ты умер напрасно, – раздается в темноте негромкий голос. В нем нет злобы, но звучит он все равно резко и отрывисто. – Каково это понимать? 

Его моментально охватывает раздражение: как по щелчку – р-раз, и готово! Стив малодушно радуется, что стоит к Баки спиной и не видит его лица. Подобное было бы легче услышать от Наташи, и не только потому, что с ней они теперь вроде как друзья. Что-то в Баки, может, само его существование, задевает нечто у него внутри, и далеко не всегда – в хорошем смысле. 

Стив до сих пор не может выкинуть из головы их последний разговор наедине. Хотя "разговор" это явно не то слово, которым можно было бы описать произошедшее. Он не потерял сон или аппетит, ничего такого, но всякий раз при встрече с Баки Стива как будто отбрасывает назад, в тот вечер, и разочарование пополам с обидой вспыхивают в его сердце с новой силой. В этом нет вины Баки, Баки всего лишь был с ним предельно честен. Стив старается не допустить, чтобы эта ситуация сказывалась на их совместных миссиях, и все же не может перестать задавать вопросы. 

Вот самый животрепещущий: какого, спрашивается, хрена Баки забрал тогда его рубашку? Стив скорее сожрет свой собственный язык, чем задаст его вслух. 

– Говоришь как мой психотерапевт, – наконец отзывается он. – Или как Наташа. 

– Пожалуйста, никогда больше не используй слова "Наташа" и "психотерапевт" в одном предложении, а то у меня мурашки по коже, – на этот раз голос раздается ближе, и Стив без труда угадывает сквозящую в интонациях насмешку. – Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. 

– А ты не понял намека, что пора бы отъебаться, Барнс. 

Стив оборачивается, просто не может не, хоть здравый смысл и убеждает его не делать этого. Здравый смысл чертовски прав, Стив понимает это в ту же секунду, как видит Баки, сидящего на постели в одном полотенце. Полотенце почти ничего не прикрывает, и Стиву стоит некоторых – бОльших, чем он готов признаться самому себе – усилий не начать разглядывать километры обнаженной кожи. Баки очень красивый мужчина, а у Стива эйдетическая память, которая любезно подсовывает ему фантомные ощущения теплого, податливого тела под его требовательными пальцами. 

Баки невесело фыркает. Он наклоняет голову чуть набок, отчего несколько прядей длинных темных волос падает ему на лицо. У Стива пальцы чешутся, так сильно ему хочется аккуратно отвести их в сторону, а потом намотать на кулак и потянуть что есть силы. 

Вместо этого он скрещивает руки на груди и расставляет ноги на ширину плеч, и это самая закрытая оборонительная поза из всех возможных, но Стиву плевать. Баки все равно все по-своему истолкует.

– Не очень-то в стиле Капитана Америки, – тянет Баки, криво улыбаясь. – А где же вдохновляющая речь про отвагу и долг? Или ты ее для прессы приберег? 

– Не думаю, что прессе будет дело до вдохновляющих речей, – фырчит Стив. Этот разговор не должен его веселить, но куда ж деваться. Есть что-то особенное в том, как Баки произносит "Капитан Америка". Как будто говорит не о Стиве, а о ком-то другом. Это совсем не похоже на то, как когда Баки говорит ему “сэр” или “Кэп”. Стиву нравится эта мысль, но он запрещает себе ее развивать. 

– Поверь, им будет дело до всего, что ты скажешь, но Гидра – или правильнее будет сказать ЩИТ? – постарается заткнуть тебя раньше, чем ты рот открыть успеешь.

Он нарочито небрежно ровняет ЩИТ и Гидру под одну гребенку. Кто-то другой, может, и не придал бы этому значения, но Стив на своем опыте знает, как работают защитные механизмы подобного рода. 

– А каково тебе знать, что ты почти десять лет своей жизни отдал нацистам? 

Глаза Баки расширяются, на мгновение он выглядит возмущенным до глубины души, но уже в следующую секунду его взгляд вспыхивает азартным восторгом. 

– Ауч, Кэп! А мне нравится, когда ты показываешь зубы, – Баки улыбается как последний засранец, и Стив вдруг вспоминает, какова его кожа на вкус. Как сладко было сжимать на ней зубы, оставляя ожерелье из синяков. – Дерьмово, вот каково. Но эй, я всего лишь агент, один из многих. ЩИТ не является моим наследием. В отличие от тебя.

– ЩИТ это наследие Пегги, не мое, – кривится Стив. – И еще Говарда. 

– От этого лучше или хуже? – Баки спрашивает так, будто уже знает ответ. – Ладно, пускай не наследие. Назовем это данью уважения. Кто-то ведь здорово постарался, чтобы заглавные буквы сложились в слово "щит". 

Пегги. 

Раньше это заставляло его улыбаться. Даже не так. Пегги, когда он думал о ЩИТе, была единственным поводом не послать все в жопу. В наиболее сложные – отчаянные – времена, он думал, что даже сейчас, спустя столько лет, она дает ему направление и цель. Стоил ли он того? Кем он был? Сопляком без тормозов, который убился об океан, которого достали и который представляет теперь из себя одну только выскобленную до белизны оболочку? Ничего ценного. 

– Тогда меньшее, что я могу для них сделать, это сжечь все дотла. 

Баки улыбается, неожиданно мягко, учитывая, о каких вещах они тут говорят, и у Стива ноет что-то внутри от одного взгляда на него. Вряд ли ему доведется часто наблюдать у Баки такое выражение лица. 

– Звучит справедливо, – наконец произносит Баки и поднимается с кровати одним плавным движением. Стив сглатывает, чувствуя, как дергается кадык. – Завтра большой день. Нам надо немного поспать. 

Стив оглядывает комнату, которую им выпало разделить. Здесь только одна кровать, но на полу есть циновка, которую Стив и планирует занять. Плевать на комфорт, все равно он не уснет. То, что им с Баки досталась одна спальня на двоих, не более, чем неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Разгуляться особо негде: все были так заняты разработкой плана по уничтожению Гидры, что, когда пришло время хоть немного передохнуть перед завтрашней самоубийственной вылазкой, Хилл попросту разогнала их по имеющимся комнатам, а сама осталась на часах. Сэм похлопал ресницами и очень проворно сговорился с Наташей, они вдвоем заняли одну из комнат, а Стиву и Баки не осталось ничего, кроме как расположиться в оставшейся. 

Стив и слова против не сказал, в основном как раз потому, что сказать очень хотелось. И вот теперь они наедине в комнате с одной кроватью, и Стив понятия не имеет, что у Баки на уме. 

– Надо, – соглашается он. – Можешь занять кровать, я лягу на полу. 

– Благородство даже сейчас так и прет, – бормочет Баки, театрально вздыхая. Стив никак не реагирует, но обогнуть Баки и рухнуть на циновку тоже не успевает – металлические пальцы оборачиваются вокруг его запястья и тянут на себя.

Стив едва не падает на Баки, и хорошо, что не падает, потому что в противном случае они оба повалились бы на кровать, а Стив слишком хорошо знает, насколько это плохая идея. Влечение между ними никуда не делось только от того, что в прошлый раз Стив проявил толику здравого смысла. Он все еще хочет Баки.

И он ведь себя знает: быстро привяжется, а потом пиши пропало. Баки его типаж – и не только внешне. Баки горячий, смешной и умный. А еще Баки ясно дал понять, что не заинтересован ни в чем, кроме секса, – никаких отношений, никакого "долго и счастливо" в домике за белым заборчиком с беспородной кошкой – а Стиву… Стиву такое не подходит. 

Он проговаривает все это про себя, позволяя разуму сгенерировать еще полсотни причин "почему нет", и все это время Баки смотрит на него, чуть прикрыв глаза и изогнув аккуратный розовый рот в полуулыбке.

– Только не похоже, что ты сможешь сейчас уснуть, Кэп. Я вот точно не смогу.

– Барнс. 

Стив надеялся, что это прозвучит строго и уверенно, но он сам слышит, насколько слаб его голос. Баки придвигается вплотную, вжимается всем телом, и Стив чувствует жар его тела даже сквозь свою футболку. Он хочет большего, хочет поцеловать Баки и, черт, ничего хорошего из этого точно не выйдет. 

– Это нормально, – мурлычет Баки, он поднимает руку и кладет ладонь Стиву на затылок, нежно массируя кожу головы. – Ты устал, я понимаю. Почему бы мне не помочь тебе снять напряжение? Станет полегче, обещаю. 

– Господи, Барнс, я ведь уже сказал тебе, что не занимаюсь подобным. 

Стив уверен, что вот так улыбаться Баки могли научить только в чертовой преисподней. 

– Ну, у нас тут смягчающие обстоятельства. Может, мы умрем завтра и все такое. Ты можешь сказать “нет”, Кэп. Одно слово, и я отстану. 

– Отстанешь? – переспрашивает Стив, уже прижимаясь губами к скуле Баки. 

– Если ты этого хочешь. 

Полотенце падает на пол. 

Стив хочет поцеловать его, попробовать на вкус каждый сантиметр этого великолепного тела, но ему нельзя, поэтому он просто поднимает Баки, крепко обняв за пояс. Сильные ноги обвивают его талию, пальцы вцепляются в волосы, Баки жмется ближе и тут же наклоняет голову, подставляя беззащитное горло. Он издает самые сладкие, самые восхитительные звуки на свете, когда Стив впивается в него укусом, потом еще и еще, оставляя один за другим несколько темных засосов. Баки извивается в его руках, как будто одновременно хочет вырваться и прижаться еще ближе, и это так чертовски горячо, так прекрасно, но Стив хочет большего.

Стив всегда хочет большего. 

Они падают на кровать, на паршивую, скрипучую кровать с продавленным матрасом, и Баки кажется на ней видением из другой вселенной. У Стива есть ощущение, что эта застеленная выцветшим покрывалом рухлядь не переживет сегодняшнюю ночь, и ему не терпится это проверить. 

– Смазка? – спрашивает он, наваливаясь на Баки всем весом. Тот явно не против, но вопрос Стива заставляет его взгляд проясниться, и Баки вдруг издает громкий раздосадованный звук.

– Я… да, подожди, блядь. Нет. Блядь. 

– Ш-ш, – на автомате выдыхает Стив и гладит Баки по щеке. – Все нормально. 

– Да нихера, – рычит Баки, и, о, черт, он прекрасен в гневе. Он вскидывает бедра, толкая Стива и едва не переворачивает их, меняя местами. – Хочу тебя в себе. 

Стив застывает на мгновение, глядя в яркие глаза и на раскрашенные нетерпеливой яростью щеки. У Баки уже стоит, его член зажат между их телами и наверняка пульсирует так же отчаянно, как его собственный, нещадно натираемый бельем и джинсами. Баки фырчит что-то себе под нос и снова принимается ерзать. 

– Угомонись, – одергивает его Стив, и получается в самый раз: отстраненно, жестко и властно, – и полежи хоть минуту спокойно, я все сделаю. 

Он чувствует, как Баки замирает под ним, кажется, даже не дышит, глядя снизу вверх. Наконец, целую вечность спустя он мелко кивает, едва-едва наклоняя голову, и это идет вразрез с его потемневшими глазами и влажными, приоткрытыми губами. 

– Вот и умница, – шепчет Стив куда мягче и совсем не противится волнению, которое его охватывает, когда Баки издает сдавленный, жалобный звук и отворачивает пылающее лицо. 

Стив торопливо переводит взгляд на идеальный изгиб его шеи, длинной, напряженной, умоляющей о синяках. Кожа Баки теплая, почти горячая, Стив прижимается к ней открытым ртом, находит кончиком языка жилку и пробует на вкус зашкаливающий пульс. Он засасывает кожу поверх уже существующих засосов, отчего Баки болезненно шипит и выгибается, и оставляет новые отметины, одну за другой, пока кожа Баки не начинает напоминать пеструю мозаику от подбородка до ключицы. Стиву хочется поцеловать его в горло, поймать губами губы, вылизать мягкую изнанку рта, поделиться своим воздухом. 

Вместо этого он скользит ниже, устраивается между услужливо разведенных ног и приникает ртом к груди. Тело у Баки сильное и крепкое, и все же он дрожит так, будто может рассыпаться от любого неосторожного прикосновения. 

Стив смыкает зубы вокруг одного из сосков, и Баки всего перетряхивает, его руки взмывают вверх, пальцы больно впиваются Стиву в плечи. Баки ничего не делает, только держится, и от его хватки наверняка останутся синяки. Жаль, думает Стив, кусая и вылизывая грудь Баки, что они быстро сойдут. У Баки очень чувствительные соски, и каждый раз, когда Стив прикусывает их или тянет на себя, зажав между зубами, он издает такие сладкие звуки, что у Стива болезненно напрягается член. 

Он не прекращает, пока ореолы не становятся красными и припухшими, а кожа вокруг них – воспаленной. На ней отчетливо виднеются следы зубов. Стив щелкает напоследок по каждому соску кончиком языка, вздрагивает, когда Баки отзывается на грубую ласку протяжным вздохом-стоном, и опускается еще ниже, чтобы добраться наконец до живота. Баки не отпускает его, но как будто становится тише. Когда Стив поднимает взгляд и смотрит ему в лицо, Баки смотрит на него в ответ, смяв зубами нижнюю губу. Вспомнил, похоже, что обещал вести себя прилично. 

Стив прикусывает выступ тазовой кости, обводит кончиком языка пупок, в общем, делает все, кроме того, что так отчаянно ждет от него Баки. 

К его чести, Баки не сдается так запросто, не раскрывает рта и не начинает умолять. Вместо этого он скулит, отчаянно и просяще, и его пальцы бесконтрольно сжимаются и разжимаются у Стива на плечах. Он скулит еще, когда Стив прижимается губами к одному из его крепких бедер, его ноги дрожат, хотя Баки изо всех сил старается лежать неподвижно, а Стив… Ну, Стив не зверь, и он проявляет милосердие, потому что тихое отчаянье Баки подстегивает его собственное нетерпение. 

Он смыкает губы под головкой члена Баки и легко посасывает. Баки кричит, и Стиву приходится напрячь руки, чтобы удержать его бедра плотно прижатыми к кровати. Стив тут же отстраняется и встает между ног Баки на колени. Он цокает языком, глядя, как эта ходячая катастрофа под ним распадается на куски, а потом щелкает указательным пальцем по головке его члена, так, будто это самое обычное дело. 

– Я ведь сказал тебе лежать смирно, – тянет он деланно разочарованно и качает головой. – И я еще собирался позволить тебе кончить мне в рот… 

Баки хнычет, его глаза расширяются и из серо-голубых становятся вдруг почти черными. Все оказывается куда проще, чем ему представлялось, и Стив да, позволяет себе забыть, что за пределами это кровати существует целый мир, в котором есть Фьюри и Гидра, в котором они все могут завтра погибнуть. Здесь и сейчас есть только Баки и Стив, и их тела, и эта зависимость. Здесь и сейчас есть только этот страшный, прекрасный человек и то, что он делает со Стивом. 

– Я… 

– Тихо, – обрывает Стив, и его охватывает странная смесь удовлетворения и разочарования, когда Баки послушно затыкается. Его покорность будоражит кровь, но иногда Стив только и может думать, что о той ночи в спортзале в ЩИТе и о той славной драке. Торжестве дикости и отчаяния. – Повернись, – приказывает Стив, мягче на этот раз, и Баки снова подчиняется. 

Его колотит, у него едва получается справляться с собственным телом, чтобы развернуться и не задеть при этом Стива, а Стив просто стоит, где стоял, и наслаждается видом.

– На четвереньки. 

И, боже, что за вид ему открывается. 

Стив кладет ладони на крепкую, восхитительную задницу и с силой сжимает, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Баки дернется. Он разводит ягодицы в стороны, открывая розовую, подрагивающую в ожидании неминуемого дырку. 

– Ты что, подготовился? – спрашивает Стив. Он уже знает ответ, не зря же Баки разгуливал тут в полотенце, а не оделся в ванной, как Стив. Но ему хочется, чтобы Баки признал это вслух. 

Баки признает. Он рвано кивает, и мышцы его спины напрягаются. 

– Я не слышу. 

Ответа нет, Баки дрожит, и Стив почти готов сжалиться, когда раздается слабое:

– Да. 

Стив бьет его по заднице, сдерживаясь ровно настолько, чтобы не навредить, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что Баки кричит и подается назад. С его члена течет, головка вся влажная, и член Стива тоже дергается. Он расстегивает пуговицу и молнию, но больше ничего не делает. 

– Да что, Барнс? 

– Сэр, – выдыхает Баки. Стив не понимает, как он умудряется звучать так восхищенно и вместе с тем сломлено, когда это Стив из них двоих тот, у кого одним единственным словом выбило почву из-под ног. – Да, сэр, я… Я подготовился. Для вас. 

Стив награждает его мокрым грубым поцелуем у основания позвоночника. 

– Из чего следует, что ты, дрянь, все спланировал. Выпороть бы тебя, чтобы ни ходить, ни сидеть нормально завтра не смог, но ты нужен нам в поле. 

– Если ты хорошо постараешься, я в любом случае нормально сидеть завтра не смогу, – шутит Баки. Даже едва дышащий, он умудряется показывать зубы, и Стиву это нравится. Стиву вообще все происходящее слишком нравится, он прячет острую вспышку эмоций за очередным шлепком и жадно наблюдает, как на секунду кожа Баки становится белой-белой, а потом расцветает красным отпечатком его ладони. 

Стив наклоняется, без предупреждения разводит ягодицы Баки в стороны и проводит языком длинную влажную полосу поверх дырки. 

Баки снова кричит, его руки подгибаются, бедра толкаются назад, на язык, так, будто Баки умрет, если не получит больше. Стив дает больше, дразнит сжатые края кончиком языка, прижимает его плашмя, добавляя слюны, и Баки открывается. Его дырка чуть подрагивает, но стоит Стиву немного надавить, и его язык оказывается внутри. 

Баки воет в голос, забыв про приказ вести себя тихо, но Стиву уже плевать, он с каждой секундой все сильнее пьянеет от того, насколько отзывчивый и жадный Баки. Стив не халтурит, вылизывает его горячо и влажно, кружит языком вокруг дырки и толкается, толкается внутрь. На каждое прикосновение Баки отзывается стоном, на каждый осторожный укус – болезненным хныканьем, и какая-то часть Стива хочет укусить Баки всерьез и заставить его кричать. Он не знает, как можно одновременно хотеть этого мужчину себе насовсем и при этом умирать от желания разорвать его на куски, но, наверное, это всегда было в нем, просто Баки умеет так посмотреть, что все демоны лезут наружу разом. 

Он непрост и опасен, этот мальчик-пиздец с голубыми глазами и грязным ртом, и у Стива была куча причин, чтобы отшить его после того их раза. Но вот мир летит в пизду, и Баки здесь, и он хочет Стива, а Стив никогда не был таким уж и хорошим человеком. 

Это последний раз, обещает он себе, пока Баки, горячий, как черт, вертится и сжимается на его языке. Если мы оба останемся живы, я больше к нему не притронусь, только, Господи, пожалуйста, пусть он выживет. 

Стив не останавливается, пока Баки не начинает сжимать в кулаках простынь, а его дырка не расслабляется окончательно, распяленная вокруг языка и пальца Стива. У него уже болит челюсть, поэтому он отстраняется, и звук, который при этом издает Баки, полон одновременно и облегчения, и отчаянья. Стив грубо вставляет в него еще один палец, чтобы заставить замолчать, и тот, даже несмотря на то, сколько Стив вылизывал эту жадную дырку, входит уже с трудом. Баки, кажется, плевать, он подается назад, даже когда костяшки Стива касаются края его отверстия, и требовательно сжимается на пальцах. 

Какое-то время Стив просто любуется. Как удержаться, когда Баки сам по себе есть самая грязная из возможных фантазий во плоти. Мышцы его спины дрожат, когда он трахает себя пальцами Стива, бедра напряжены и тоже подрагивают и так и просят об укусе. Стив наклоняется и кусает, и сгибает пальцы у Баки внутри, когда тот вздрагивает от боли. Звук, который Баки издает в этот момент, может быть мольбой, проклятием, именем Стива или всем сразу, но Баки глушит его, вжавшись лицом в матрас. Его тело честнее и выдает Баки с головой. На светлой коже очень здорово смотрятся крупные синяки, а задница сжимается так, будто Баки хочет втянуть руку Стива в себя по локоть. 

Внутренний голос подсказывает Стиву быть нежным, добавить третий палец, затем еще один, растянуть Баки вдумчиво и сладко, а потом войти в него со всей возможной осторожностью, но этот голос едва различим за гулом крови в ушах. Он соткан из представлений Стива о том, как он должен себя вести, и еще – из необъяснимых побуждений, которые рождают в нем огромные голубые глаза Баки, но это неважно. Стив заставит его замолчать.

Это не так уж и сложно. 

Он снова сгибает пальцы, надавливая на точку, прикосновения к которой вынуждают Баки выгибаться и толкаться назад, на секунду его костяшки проезжаются по кромке дырки, и, наконец, Стив убирает руку, оставляя Баки пустым и раскрытым.

Он приникает к дырке последним влажным поцелуем, улыбается, когда Баки вскрикивает и дергается, и выпрямляется, чтобы стянуть джинсы до колен и высвободить изнывающий член. 

Плюнув себе на ладонь – какая пошлость, господи, – Стив проводит по всей длине, смазывая член слюной. Члену плевать на какие бы то ни было моральные дилеммы хозяина, он наливается и пульсирует под прикосновением. Баки, похоже, тоже плевать. Он приподнимает задницу в молчаливом требовании, смотрит через плечо и от этого взгляда сквозь Стива как электрический разряд пропускают. Он не спрашивает, готов ли Баки, просто прижимает головку члена ко входу и давит. Это как замедленная, поставленная на раскадровку, яростная схватка, Баки поначалу зажимается, но пускает, и влажное лихорадочное тепло дюйм за дюймом обволакивает член Стива. Вместо мозгов теперь каша, и нет, он не забыл, каково это, быть в Баки, но память и рядом не стоит с реальностью – горячей, хлюпающей слюной и сводящей с ума. 

Стиву хочется вломиться в Баки одним резким толчком, заставить его орать и извиваться на члене, но он удерживает себя в узде и продолжает входить медленно и осторожно. Должно быть, Баки все еще больно, наверняка больно, потому что он жалобно скулит в матрас, и все его тело напряжено, как будто он не удержится и начнет сопротивляться, если позволит себе хоть одно лишнее движение. Стив не хочет представлять это, но все равно представляет, чувствуя, как щеки заливает стыдным румянцем от того, насколько сильно ему хочется, чтобы Баки и впрямь начал сопротивляться, попытался удрать и чтобы Стив его не пустил и все равно дотрахал и оставил беспомощным, рыдающим, сломанным. Это всего лишь фантазия, это нормально, но, боже, если бы только Баки ему позволил… 

Стив входит до конца с долгим глубоким стоном-рыком, и тяжело выдыхает, когда их тела соединяются в единое целое. Он наклоняется, целует Баки в затылок, а потом просто дышит широко открытым ртом в его влажные волосы. И отпускает себя. Его бедра двигаются сами по себе, Стив просто не может не толкаться сильнее, глубже, резче. Он уже полностью внутри, но ему хочется большего, хочется брать и брать, пока Баки не раскроется и не пустит его в себя целиком. 

Стив пытается отвлечься, скользит рукой под Баки и берет в ладонь его член. Мягкий и влажный от спермы член. Приходится со всей дури кусить Баки в плечо, чтобы не кончить самому. 

– Когда? – хрипит Стив, сам не узнавая свой голос. Баки не отвечает, только скулит беспомощно в простыни, и Стив сжимает хватку на его выдоенном члене и одновременно толкается бедрами. Баки подбрасывает, как от удара током, он дрожит и задыхается под Стивом. 

– Когда, Баки? 

– Я… Я не… твой язык. Я кончил на твоем языке, боже, Стив. 

– Иисусе, – шепчет Стив и берет Баки мелкими быстрыми толчками, совсем теряя контроль от тугого жара и картинок в голове. Он снова и снова представляет, как Баки сжимается и скулит на его языке, а потом кончает, ни разу не притронувшись к себе. 

– Ты просто пиздец, Барнс, ты… 

Стив замолкает на полуслове, беззвучно задыхаясь, когда его собственный оргазм скручивается у него внутри, яростный и такой яркий, что, кажется, после такого от Стива не останется вообще ничего, кроме пустой бесполезной оболочки. Баки говорит что-то, его тело напрягается, задница сжимается, но Стив слишком сосредоточен на том, как горит кровь в венах и как Баки наполняется вокруг его члена спермой. 

Наконец он падает на Баки сверху, придавливая его к матрасу. Баки теплый и твердый под Стивом, и это приятно, лежать вот так, вплотную, соприкасаясь влажной кожей и громко и тяжело дыша. Стиву хочется расцеловать спину Баки, оставить по невесомому прикосновения напротив каждого позвонка, но вместо он приподнимается и с тихим вздохом выскальзывает из Баки. Его семя вытекает из растраханной дырки, окрашивая ее в жемчужно-белый. Стив разводит ягодицы Баки в стороны и задерживает дыхание, глядя, как натруженный вход сжимается и течет. Он проводит пальцем по влажной дорожке и крепко прижимает подушечку к дырке, будто бы запечатывая Баки. 

– Боже правый, – выдыхает Баки под ним, его тихий голос дрожит. – Грязный извращенец. 

Стив улыбается, но прекращает, несильно встряхивает головой в ответ на эту жалобу и ложится рядом с Баки. Здесь тесновато, к тому же он не может не думать, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз, когда они вот так же лежали. Сейчас Баки не сможет сбежать… Ну, то есть технически сможет, но Стив бы предпочел, чтобы он этого не делал, и даже не из эгоистичных побуждений. Им надо отдохнуть, хотя бы чуть-чуть, просто полежать и перевести дух перед завтрашним днем, и плевать, если мысли в голове так и не уймутся.

Баки заговаривает первым. Он поворачивается лицом к Стиву, и Стив старательно пытается не выдать своего удивления. 

– Готов к завтрашнему, Кэп? 

– Да, – лжет Стив. Ему не нравится, как Баки смотрит на него. Будто видит насквозь. – У нас есть план. 

– Точно, ты же у нас парень с планом, как я мог забыть, – поддразнивает Баки, приподнимая уголки губ в намеке на улыбку. Стив морщится, и это заставляет Баки улыбнуться в полную силу. Что ж, смущение не самая большая цена, которую он готов заплатить за такой взгляд. Эта мысль кажется ему очень, очень неправильной. 

– Он не совсем мне по душе, но вроде неплох. 

– Слишком много переменных, что-то может пойти не так. 

– Издержки профессии. Если что-то может пойти не так, оно идет не так. Ты должен был привыкнуть, Барнс. 

– Конечно, я привык, – ворчит Баки притворно возмущенно. Когда он улыбается на этот раз, улыбка получается натянутая, неестественная. – Просто мне больше нравится, когда мир не висит на волоске. 

– Как и всем нам, – пожимает плечами Стив и зеркалит усмешку. Сначала Валькирия, потом Читаури, теперь это. Для Баки это тоже далеко не первое родео. 

– На Манхэттене было по-другому, – бормочет Баки, будто прочитав его мысли. – Тогда все произошло очень быстро, не было времени на раздумья. Лучше бы и сейчас так было. 

Баки не отворачивается, не прячет глаза. Это не страх, хотя как раз он-то был бы вполне объясним. Стив, например, боится. Не смерти, но вещей много хуже. 

У Баки на губах снова появляется задумчивая полуулыбка, а взгляд делается неестественно спокойный. Взгляд мертвеца.

– Ты думаешь, что погибнешь завтра. 

Баки не кажется удивленным этим предположением. Он пожимает плечами, рвано и неуверенно, и это разительно контрастирует с безразличием на его лице. 

– Ты не умрешь, – тихо и уверенно говорит Стив. – Я этого не допущу. 

Баки моргает, его глаза удивленно расширяются. Через мгновение он снова абсолютно спокоен и равнодушен к происходящему, только ухмылка на губах становится жестче, резче. 

– Ты не можешь этого обещать, Стив, это не в твоих силах. 

– В мо...

– Что точно в твоих силах, – перебивает его Баки и прижимает палец к губам Стива, – так это выебать меня еще разок. 

Он поднимается и седлает бедра Стива одним плавным движением, но Стив замечает, как он морщится. Должно быть, ему до сих пор больно. Баки ни разу не ранили, пока они дрались с бойцами из СТРАЙКа, которым приспичило отбить у них Ситвела, но даже без этого это были долгие несколько дней. К том же Баки только что принял член Стива по одной слюне. 

– Полегче, – предупреждает Стив, но Баки его игнорирует и принимается ерзать на бедрах, садится так, чтобы мягкий член Стива оказался аккурат между его ягодиц. И как бы Стив не увещевал себя, что это неправильно, у него начинает вставать. 

Баки широко ухмыляется и трется задницей о его пах, упираясь руками в грудь. 

Стив смотрит на его член, все еще мягкий, в подсохшей сперме. Тянется, осторожно касается, и Баки вздыхает в ответ, тихо и мягко. 

– Ты навредишь себе, – бормочет Стив, прекрасно понимая, что его слова идут вразрез с его же действиями. – Не хочу, чтобы это помешало тебе завтра сражаться. Ты нам нужен, Бар… Баки.

– Я не сломаюсь, если кто-то засунет член мне в задницу, Кэп. Даже если это будешь ты и твой огромный хер. 

– Блядский боже, – шипит Стив, прикрывая глаза. Как будто это спасет его от заливающего лицо смущенного румянца. Щеки касаются прохладные пальцы, и, приоткрыв один глаз, Стив видит расслабленное, мягкое лицо Баки напротив. Тот, заметив, что Стив на него смотрит, дразняще скалится. 

– Ну же, давай, я смогу принять, – шепчет он и вызывающе вскидывает подбородок, отчего Стиву открывается потрясающий вид на покрытое засосами и укусами горло. Завтра этот человек отправится со Стивом на войну, а его кожа еще долго будет хранить следы его рук и губ, и это знание делает со Стивом что-то невероятное даже не смотря на то, что он помнит: чем бы они не занимались, оно ничего не значит. По крайней мере, не для Баки. 

Хороший трах, так он тогда сказал?

Уж это Стив в состоянии обеспечить. Не бескорыстно, разумеется. 

– Тогда за работу, Солдат. 

Стив в последний раз проводит ладонью по члену Баки, уже наполовину твердому, и Баки подкидывает бедра, тянется за исчезающим прикосновением, но Стив уже отпускает его, забрасывает руки за голову и откидывается на них, утопая в простынях. Он старательно напускает на себя скучающий вид. Это непросто, учитывая, насколько Баки хорош. 

Но Баки смотрит на него сверху вниз так, будто получил лучший в жизни подарок, и даже если ничем хорошим это не закончится, оно того стоит. 

– Есть, сэр! – чеканит Баки. Он небрежно отдает честь и встает на колени по обе стороны от бедер Стива. Заводит живую руку назад, нащупывает член Стива и восхищенно присвистывает, когда понимает, что у Стива уже снова крепко стоит. – Боже, храни Америку. 

Баки тихонько смеется и бросает взгляд через плечо, пока дрочит Стиву торопливыми неловкими движениями. 

– Оригинальная версия, – хвастливо тянет Стив, даже не пытаясь спрятать усмешку. 

Баки подмигивает ему, улыбается от уха до уха, и вдруг кажется Стиву таким невозможно юным и прекрасным, что это почти противозаконно. 

Он подается чуть назад, пристраивает головку к своему входу, и Стив чувствует, что из него все еще течет. Он не может удержаться и тянется вперед, ведет ладонями по ногам Баки, легко царапая ногтями упругую кожу. Баки резко выдыхает, когда Стив добирается до внутренней стороны его бедер, скользит выше, дразнит легкими прикосновениями яйца, а потом стискивает ягодицы в ладонях и широко разводит в стороны. 

– Блядь, – шипит Баки, и Стиву нравится, насколько слабо звучит и как дрожит на гласных его голо. – Я думал, ты хочешь покайфовать, пока я буду делать всю работу. 

– Ты и будешь, – успокаивает его Стив и трет подушечкой большого пальца влажный край дырки. Его член прямо напротив, он наверняка легко войдет по сперме, текущей из Баки ручьем, и, боже, как же Стиву нравится трогать его вот такого, грязного, изнывающего от нетерпения. Он собирает на пальцы несколько капель семени и втирает во внутреннюю сторону бедра Баки. 

Баки уже как будто не здесь, взгляд его стекленеет, а рот приоткрывается. 

Стив перемещает ладони ему на бедра, немного заземляя их обоих. 

– Дерзай. 

Баки начинает опускаться еще до того, как Стив договаривает. Член обволакивает жарким тугим нутром, Стив хрипло стонет, и Баки стонет тоже. Он берет Стива одним длинным движением, жадничает, и на его лице выражение райского блаженства соседствует с открытым в беззвучном болезненном выдохе ртом. 

– Не торопись, – просит Стив. Он кладет руку Баки на щеку и нежно, успокаивающе гладит.

Последнее, чего ему хочется, так это чтобы Баки "не торопился". Стив представляет, как Баки его объездит, станцует на его члене, горячий, тугой, ненасытный, но темп задает не он, а за чужой счет играть в благородство куда легче. Так и тянет вскинуть бедра, толкнуться навстречу и брать Баки, пока он не начнет умолять, но Стив сдерживает себя. Вместо этого он просто любуется, не прекращая гладить подушечкой большого пальца лицо Баки, потому что нельзя не любоваться такой красотой. 

Баки несколько раз осоловело моргает, и Стив вдруг замечает, что у него влажные, слипшиеся острыми стрелками ресницы. Голубые глаза потемнели от жажды, и Баки с трудом фокусирует взгляд. А в следующее мгновение он цепляет металлическими пальцами запястье Стива и тянет прочь от лица. К горлу. Стив колеблется всего секунду, ощущая под пальцами быстрые толчки пульса, но Баки просто держит его руку на своей шее и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, и Стив не может понять, чего в этом взгляде больше – вызова или мольбы. 

Он сжимает пальцы, сначала совсем легко, потом все туже и туже, уже всерьез надавливая на крупные синяки у Баки на горле. 

Баки издает звук, больше всего похожий на сдавленный хрип. Он подается ближе к руке, приподнимается, выпуская Стива почти наполовину, и так и замирает, распятый между членом в заднице и крепко сжатыми пальцами на горле. 

Стив усиливает хватку, и его собственное сердце бьется, кажется, в глотке, когда он чувствует, как при каждом неглубоком вдохе дергается кадык Баки. 

– Двигайся, – велит Стив, его голос звучит низко и очень тихо, но Баки реагирует так, будто это приказ, отданный в разгар битвы. Его бедра обрушиваются вниз, ногти царапают грудь Стива, и все это время Баки задыхается, будто при смерти. У него красное лицо, а глаза темные. Как будто ослепшие. Он представляет из себя полный пиздец, идеальный и самый красивый на свете пиздец, и Стив все же подается бедрами вперед и вверх, а потом еще и еще, и Баки хрипит, потому что кричать с рукой Стива на горле он попросту не может. 

Стив еще немного сжимает пальцы, не оставляя без внимания, что член Баки дергается. С головки обильно течет. 

Он берет Баки в руку, потому что на этот раз ему хочется почувствовать, как он кончает, хочется, чтобы Баки залил его пальцы своим семенем. Баки хнычет и крутит бедрами, как будто и впрямь верит, что может одновременно взять Стива глубже и толкнуться ему в ладонь. Его задница сжимается вокруг члена, из нее снова течет, на каждом движении, вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз, и, господи, какая же это грязь. 

– С-стив, – хрипит Баки, пытаясь что-то сказать, и Стив расслабляет хватку. Он чувствует, как сжимается горло Баки, когда тот жадно глотает воздух. Стив дает ему всего несколько секунд, а потом снова сжимает пальцы, и Баки даже не сопротивляется, только издает болезненный стон, и Стиву кажется, что у него внутри вот только что взорвалась сверхновая.

Баки теперь совсем расхристанный и потерянный, он беспорядочно крутит бедрами, будто уже не может остановиться и при этом не понимает, в каком направлении и как надо двигаться, чтобы закончить начатое. Стив принимает удар на себя и начинает трахать его короткими жесткими толчками. Вместе с тем он не прекращает гладить член Баки, и его хватка, что на нем, что на горле Баки, наверное, слишком сильная, но Стив уже не может себя контролировать. Не когда Баки вот такой, отчаявшийся, умоляющий без слов на каждом грубом толчке. 

Надолго его предсказуемо не хватает, Баки кончает, пачкая их животы и пальцы Стива. Стив немного ослабляет хватку у него на шее, позволяя сделать несколько заполошных вдохов, и не прекращает трахать, даже когда Баки только и может, что беспомощно сжиматься на его члене. 

Баки пытается что-то сказать, открывает и закрывает рот, но с губ льются только смазанные стоны. Он звучит хорошо оттраханным, и так же выглядит, по лицу текут слезы, пока Баки беспорядочно подпрыгивает на члене. 

Сжалившись, Стив отпускает его горло. И измученный, выдоенный оргазмом член – тоже. Он тянет Баки ближе, практически укладывая на себя, и их тела соединяются, и Баки утыкается лицом Стиву в шею и влажно, загнанно дышит. 

В конце концов Стиву приходится окончательно взять дело в свои руки, он крепко прижимает Баки к груди и дотрахивает его быстрыми жесткими толчками, пока снова не изливается внутрь. 

Баки откатывается в ту же секунду, как Стив его отпускает. Он весь в поту и сперме. Она подсыхает у него на животе и течет по бедрам, но и сам Стив не чище. Ему нравится быть вот так помеченным Баки, есть в этом что-то неправильное, собственническое, и, нет, лучше об этом не думать. 

Он молча смотрит на Баки: тот развалился на спине, прикрыв глаза предплечьем, и, кажется, понемногу спускается с небес на землю. Стив не может не искать взглядом отметины на его теле.

Наконец Баки издает долгий, удовлетворенный стон и поворачивает лицо к Стиву. Он не улыбается, но уголки его губ чуть приподняты. 

– Знаешь что, Кэп? После такого и умереть не грех. 

Может, это просто шутка, звучит так, будто это шутка, но смотрит Баки жестко, и этот его взгляд совсем не вяжется с беззаботным тоном. 

Стив кладет ладонь ему на щеку и гладит, стирая дорожки от слез.

– Ты не умрешь, Баки. Не в мою смену. 

На секунду – всего на секунду – Баки как будто сбрасывает всю свою броню и становится мягким и бессовестно беззащитным, и улыбка у него на губах кажется почти искренней. Взмах длинных темных ресниц – наваждение пропадает, и Баки снова становится собой. Стиву до него до такого не дотянуться, не докричаться.

– Как скажешь, Кэп. Нам бы поспать, а? 

Стив хмыкает, стараясь держать лицо. Он почти сразу выбирается из постели: во-первых, ему срочно нужно в душ, а во-вторых, кровать слишком узкая для двоих.

Не гнать же на пол Баки.

***

Довольно забавно, что чуть не погибает в конечном итоге как раз Стив. 

История повторяется, он играючи обводит смерть вокруг пальца, план претворяется в жизнь без сучка и задоринки. Ну, почти. 

Вода пиздецки холодная. Стив гребет к берегу, пока вокруг него медленно и печально уходят на дно гигантские обломки. Он еще легко отделался: парой царапин и одним пулевым, которым его наградил Роллинз. К тому моменту, как Стив выбирается на берег, рана уже почти не кровит. 

Едва поднявшись на ноги, он тут же спотыкается, падает, приподнимается на локтях и пялится в небо, наблюдая, как рушатся в Потомак хелликерриеры.

***

– Где Барнс? – спрашивает он, когда Фьюри, эффектно развернувшись на каблуках, уходит в неизвестном направлении.

Они с Наташей стоят на кладбище, плечом к плечу, и оба с нечитаемым выражением на лицах смотрят на надгробную плиту, венчающую пустую могилу. Отданная Наташей флешка оттягивает карман, будто весит не несколько граммов, а целую тонну. Стив искренне – нет, правда – благодарен за этот жест доброй воли. В конце концов Наташа уже слила в сеть всю подноготную ЩИТа, она могла просто исчезнуть, бросив Стива разгребать оставшееся после проекта Озарение дерьмо. На этот раз он добьет Гидру – плевать, сколько голов придется срубить, чтобы добраться до окровавленной туши. Он и тушу сожжет. Стив знает – видел во взгляде Сэма, – что ему не придется сражаться в одиночку. 

У Наташи своих забот хватает, и все же она нашла время собрать всю информацию, которая может понадобиться Стиву, на отдельную флешку и принести ему. 

А Баки… Он не видел Баки с самого падения Трискелиона. 

– Залег на дно, – Наташа пожимает плечами и поворачивается к Стиву. – Но оставил мне контакты на случай, если понадобится Мстителям. Он нужен тебе для охоты на Гидру? Я могу с ним связаться. 

Стив улыбается. Странно, что его это удивляет, и все же он удивлен... Как говорится, бог любит троицу. Может быть, на этот раз Стив усвоит урок. 

– Нет, Нат. Он мне не нужен.


End file.
